Somewhere Down the Royal Blood
by KuMo-No-HiMe-24
Summary: A new Varia member has come. And she's a replacement to Gola Mosca. But when a sudden prince caughts her eye, what will she do?
1. Our First Meeting

**Ripper: Yay! I'm here again!**

**Reiko: Whoah. What is this?**

**Ripper: Nothing. Just creating a fic between you and the Fallen Prince.. *smugs***

**Bel: What, peasant? *throws knife at Ripper***

**Ripper: *catches knife and throw it somewhere***

**Bel: How dare you throw the prince's knife! And you even used the prince's nickname! I'm gonna punish you, brat!**

**Reiko: A-ano… Bel-san… Please stop… *tugs Bel's sleeve***

**Bel: Back off, Himeko, let your prince go because he will kill this brat!**

**Reiko: *sweatdropped* My prince? *punches Bel's head* Idiot! My name is Reiko! Not Himeko!**

**Bel: Ite.. *scratches head***

**Ripper: *giggle* I think the fallen prince and the soon-to-be-princess are gettin' along…**

**Bel: *stops and grins* Ushishishi.. Who are you calling 'fallen prince', peasant?**

**Ripper: You.**

**Bel: Ushishishi… You'll be killed as soon as possible. *shows knife***

**Ripper: Minna, this is my last fic this summer. I'll update on Christmas Vacation, kay? **

**Bel: You'd be better dead. *grins***

**Ripper: *giggles* Okay, fake prince, I'll show your love story. *laughs harder***

**Bel: …**

Somewhere Down the Royal Blood

"VVVOOOIII! You pieces of trashes! We have a new member replacing Mosca!" Squalo shouted. Ringing the whole place. "Eh? New member? Cloud?" Lussuria asked in confusion.

"Come here, _Tsukiko_!"

A punch.

"You shark! My name is _Reiko!_ Not Tsukiko!" A girl said angrily with arms crossed. What in the heck? Bel thought and this girl caught his eye. When Reiko glance at him on a split second, he just kept quiet and… smiling like an idiot. "Oi, Bel. How long are you gonna stare at that woman?" Mammon asked. And he was ignored. Mammon just sighed.

"You, what's your name? Are you a prince?" Reiko asked and sat next to Bel. Bel just stared at her dumbfounded and nodded. Reiko laughed loudly. "HAHAHAHAHA! *1 Jisai ni wa ouji da?" Then the laughter slow down and she asked again "What's your name?" "Be-Belphegor…" He blushes a little at the sudden stare. "Ah, Belphegor, *2watashi ga sanshō shite kudasai" Reiko giggled. "I'm Reiko by the way, many people gotten mistake on my name." If only I can call you Himeko… Bel muttered. Reiko raised an eyebrow. "What?" Bel froze and shooked his head. "Nothing."

=_Xanxus's Room_=

"Are you sure this'll be okay, trash?" Xanxus asked. And Lussuria, Mammon and Squalo nodded. "Of course! We'll rip her to shreds if it doesn't work." "Be sure it'll be trash. Or I'll be the one to rip you to shreds."

**Ripper: It's short.. *pouts***

**Bel: *jawdropped* The Prince's attitude wasn't like that, peasant!**

**Ripper: Yes. When you first saw Reiko.**

**Reiko: *faints***

**Bel: Himeko!**

**Ripper: *sigh* Dumb Fake Prince.. You suck. By the way, minna! Please review! **

*******1****Jisai ni wa ouji da? = You're actually a prince?**

_*****__**2**__**Ah, Belphegor,watashi ga sanshō shite kudasai = Ah, Belphegor, I see.**_


	2. Getting to Know You

**Reiko: *awake again* Uh... Ripper? Bel?**

**Ripper: *smugs* what the hell happened why the fake prince disappear?**

**Reiko: I don't really know... But he mentioned that …. 'I will kill that peasant when I come back, Himeko.' *growls***

**Ripper: Okay… I know the reason... I'll just change him a little... Okay guys out there! Here's chapter 2 and I update it fast. FAST. Hahahaha... XD I remind you right now. Sorry for errors. **

**Reiko: *shows disclaimer board***

**Ripper: *smacks Reiko's head* Search your stupid prince!**

**Reiko: *stutters* H-hai!**

Somewhere Down the Royal Blood

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

=_Reiko's POV_=

I yawned in 6:00 in the morning because of the shark's yelling. And Lussuria announced the breakfast. So I get out of my bed quickly without fixing it and put on some Varia uniforms. When I come out of the room, I saw Bel walking to the kitchen with eye bags on his face. I only saw the eye bags because his eyes were hidden away. When I made it to the kitchen, Bel was sitting quietly in the table. Munching his breakfast. When he was finished, he left without another word. So I asked Lussuria what's happening to him.

"Hey, Luss-neesan... What happened to Bel?" Lussuria just give me a sad look and said "He… has some problems to overcome with. So leave him be…" I raised my eyebrow in confusion and I set it away with a nod. And I come over to Bel's place.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked. He just looked at me with a BIG grin on his face.

"Ushishishi… Nothing much." And he patted my head. And I just smacked him on the head.

"Idiot! You made me worry that much!" "Say, Reiko-chan… Can you tell me what kind of life you have right now?" Bel asked. My eyes widened. And my eyes started to tear up. "Hm? Why are you crying?" And I realized Bel was staring at me. So I wiped my tears fast. "You know…" I started.

"I have been in a worthless life. Worthless life where… It was all seeing in abuse." I started the story. "Abuse?" He repeated. I just nodded. "I was abused by words. So I learned how to fight them. I-I… Killed my family because of it. Because their words was keeping me down… And feel ashamed of what kind of life I have back then… I feel… Like I'm dead now. Because… I attempted to suicide. But I realized… I was afraid of death. And I joined the mafia to know who I really am." I finished. Bel stared at me dumbfounded. "What?" I asked. And he laughed. "Ushishishi… You are the most idiot person I knew." And I stared at him and said. "Why? Because of… Suicide?" He nodded. "Suicides are for idiots. And the mafia never thinks of suicidal act." He explained. I just nodded and asked. "What about yours? Some… Princely past?" I asked jokingly. Making him grin from ear to ear. Even though it was awkward. And make a smug face. "Ushishishi… You see. My life is far from yours. It was…" He started. "It was started back then at the castle. When I earned a rivalry at my old-twin-brother. And what annoyed me the most… Is he will become… The next king. And for that, I killed my dumb, idiot brother. Short and simple as that." And I stared at him jawdropped. "The 'brother' you're talking about… Is it.." And he cut me off. "Ushishishi… Yes he is. And I don't wanna talk about my stupid brother or I'll cut you up to smitterins." He threatened with a knife. "Okay, okay… Gotta go…" "Ushishishi…"

"Ushishishi… You just lightened the prince up without knowing what his problem is…"

**OWARI! **

**Ripper: To Vongola Xerxes… Okay I changed him enough. Okay? **

**Bel: Interesting…**

**Reiko: Oh, Bel… You're back…**

**Ripper: Where the hell have you been, FALLEN FAKE PRINCE? *yells***

**Bel: Ushishishi… Right now I'm going to kill you…**

**Reiko: *glares* BEL.**

**Ripper: *giggles* Yosh! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Reiko: *bows Bel's head down with her***

**Reiko/Ripper/Bel: Arigato Gozaimashita… :D**

**Bel: The prince hated being a servant. So your punishment will be doubled.**

**Ripper: RUN AWAY! *runs with reiko***

**Bel: Hey don't take my Himeko! *turns to readers with a glare* Review it or I'll cut you up to pieces. *grin***


	3. His Best Friend's Death

**Bel: Okay you peasants. Did you review? *glare***

**Ripper: *shiver* what the hell? Are you planning of making the readers to scare their ass off?**

**Reiko: I think what they're doing is a big disaster… Kay guys… Just read and review and your reward is I'm going to kill Bel. *evil smile***

**Bel: HIMEKO!**

**Ripper: Nice, Reiko. *hi-fived Reiko* Okay guys. You'll see a Prince the Ripper being ripped to shreds if you gimme five reviews. *evil grin***

**Reiko: Onto the story! **

Somewhere Down the Royal Blood

Chapter 3: His Best Friend's Death

It's another boring day for the Varia Assassination Squad. It was always a lot of shoutings, debates and whatsoever.

When one soldier came back… All became silent and stared at him.

"Voooiii! What's up?" Squalo shouted.

"Cap'n… Mammon…"

"Ushishishi… What happened to Mammon now?"

While Reiko didn't pay attention, she just flinched when…

"Mammon died in a battlefield along with Colonnello-san…" The soldier explained and left.

"What?"

=Later; Reiko's POV=

When the soldier announced Mammon-san's death, I saw Bel run into his room. So I went after him, and I saw…

=Bel's POV=

No freaking way… There's no way Mammon can possibly die… He's strong, right?

This thought was all I have in my mind when I heard footsteps. Wait, footsteps?

=Normal POV=

"B-Bel?" Reiko almost yelled when she saw Bel crying on his bed. Yes, the Mafia's so-called 'Prince-The-Ripper' is actually crying just by his best friend's death.

When Reiko saw him, he immediately wiped his tears and stared at Reiko "What… exactly are you doing here, Reiko-chan?" Bel asked. Trying to sound okay. The only answer he got was a weird, crude, loud laugh from Reiko that was heard from all over the headquarters. "Hey, minna-" She was cut off when Bel pulled Reiko into his room. Reiko gasped. "Bel… You're acting… Strange today…" Reiko said as she looked at Bel. "Mammon's your best friend… That's why… You're mourning his death, right?" Reiko asked. Bel just took a glance at her. That's when Reiko noticed… "Y-Your…. No way…." And she gasped. And what's unexpected…

"Go."

"What?" Reiko's eyes widened. _Did he just…. Ordered me..?_. She gulped hard. And…

"Go."

Reiko's eyes soften as she looked at him sadly.

"Bel… Gomenne…"

**OWARI! **

**Kumo: There. After Ten Years... I appeared again... -_-**

**Reiko: Ano... Who're you?**

**Kumo: *facepalmed* you don't know me? I'm Ripper last time. But I'm Kumo now. *grins***

**Bel: Oi, peasant. We don't believe you.**

**Kumo: *sighs annoyingly* Believe weather you like it or not. -_- By the way, minna-san... Sorry for late update... Am super busy at school. Until next time! **

**Next Time: Chapter 4: Royal Eyes**


	4. Royal Eyes

**Hey guys.. I just borrow time from weekends to type these chapters. I'm already writing chapter twelve on my notebook and I'm gonna publish them soon. I can't afford time of typing because of school but I'm writing them on my notebook when some of my teachers were out. So please stay tuned! **

Somewhere Down the Royal Blood

Chapter 4: Royal Eyes

"_Bel… Gomenne.."_

"Voooii! Reiko! The boss is calling you!" Squalo shouted. Reiko just nodded quietly and went to Xanxus' office.

=Xanxus' Office=

Reiko stepped in and received a glare from Xanxus. However, Reiko ignore it and just asked him. "What do you want, boss?"

=Later=

Bel stepped out of his room, noticing Reiko's not here, Bel asked Squalo. "Oi, Squalo-taichou, where the heck did Reiko-chan go?"

"She's on a mission. Boss says she'll spy on the Millefiore Base."

Millefiore. Hearing the family's name was enough to make Bel angry. They killed his best friend. Now who's next? Reiko? The one that he wished to be his princess?

=Reiko's side; Millefiore Base=

"Konnichiwa, Reiko-chan… Sheasheashea…" A weird laughter was released throughout the atmosphere, making Reiko more and more annoyed. "Tche. I have a bad feeling about this.." Reiko thought.

"Ciao, Rasiel, what's up?" Reiko asked annoyingly. Then she proceed in fighting stance.

"You!"

=Varia Headquarters=

Bel gasped. A nightmare… Reiko's meeting Rasiel? Was it a real nightmare? Or… Is it?

=Later=

"Commander.. We have a report."

"Vvoooiii! What now?"

"Reiko-san has been kidnapped."

As soon as Bel heard this, he immediately left. But…

"VVVOOOIII! Where the heck are you going?" Squalo demanded.

"I'm going to save Reiko, since you peasants doesn't care a bit for her."

"But don't you think it's dangerous outside?"

"Tsk. You peasants are just gettin' on the prince's way. I can cut their heads off if someone dared to step in the way." Then Bel left.

**Owari! **

**Kumo: Two chapters cleared. Yay.**

**Reiko: Okay.. You are really Ripper-chan -_-**

**Kumo: I'm fine with this. KDOT. HAHAHA..  
**

**Next time: Chapter 5: You..?**


	5. You?

**Kumo: yes! I'm here again. Mwahahaha...**

**Reiko: Minna-san... she's going insane today...**

**Kumo: buddies from japan... have you watched the latest naruto movie? I'm really excited to see minato-san again... :3 don't worry, soon I'll write a naruto fic. :3**

**?: *pops out* Hey Kumo. *smile***

**Kumo: EEEEKKKK! O-ONEGAISHIMASU! PLEASE HIDE!**

**Kumo: *smiles* If you want to know who's he, please read! **

**Reiko: OH-MY-GOSH. *faint***

Somewhere Down the Royal Blood

Chapter 5: You..?

=Reiko's Side; Millefiore Base=

"So, Reiko, what brings you here?" Rasiel asked. "Before may I answer that question, may I ask if this is the real Millefiore Base and not an illusionary space?" Reiko glared at him. And that made Rasiel grin wider.

"Sheasheashea… Good to ask. Because, you know…"

A scream was heard all over. As Bel heard this, "Tche! Maybe I'm late."

=Later; Reiko's side=

Reiko woke up and she realized that she couldn't move her hands. Only to realize her hands are stucked. It's handcuffed. "What the…?"

Then a familiar, crude laugh was heard. Reiko became alert and…

"You…" Reiko growled in anger and glared at him to the fullest. "You planned this, didn't you?" And Rasiel only smirked. "Now you realized, Himeko?" Reiko frowned deeply. "But still…" Reiko said and smirked.

Then another Reiko appeared which is an illusion. And attacked Rasiel. The real Reiko smirked and... "Thanks buddy." Reiko said and the illusionary Reiko nodded and disappeared. "And now, how could I remove these cuffs if my illusion just now is my last illusion?" Reiko asked herself annoyingly and sighed. But something is tingling her. "Ah! What's..?" Then she was weakening. "Shoot!" Then she heard an echo outside. "Reiko…" Then Reiko mumbled in a soft but not-so loud voice. "Bel… I'm here…" Then Reiko fainted again weakly.

=Bel's side=

"Reiko…" Bel whispered in to thin air, soon, he unconsciously opened a door because he heard a whisper. When he opened the door, he saw Reiko who is 'sleeping' ( or so he thought ) peacefully but in reality, she fainted weakly. So Bel just carried her and head back to the base.

**OWARI! **

**Kumo: I wrote this when I was listening to ' A Thousand Years ' **

**Reiko: Someday if that fallen king revived again, I swear I'm going to kill him. *clench fist***

**Bel: Ushishishi... He's dead, Himeko.**

**Reiko: I know, right? By the way, where have you been?**

**Bel: Somewhere.**

**Reiko: *face palmed***

**Kumo: uuuuhhh... You're pretty tall... -_- *points out at the mysterious person***

**? : HAHAHA! You're too small!  
Kumo: -_- Minna-san, meet…-**

**? : Hello, minna-san... *smiles* Minato Namikaze here. *smiles wider***

**Kumo: You broke my speech!**

**Bel: *sticks out tounge* that's what you get, peasant! XD**

**Minato: Are you guys… Are from the … other world?**

**Kumo: Uhhh... Just the one with the weird bangs...**

**Minato: *nods***

**Kumo: Minato-san... Please be here until the story ends *puppy eyes***

**Minato: *scratch head* eh..? Hahaha... Alright... I'll try...**

**Kumo: YAY! *hugs Minato and sticks out tongue to Bel***

**Bel: *veins pop* F*** Y**.**

**Kumo: You too. XD**

**Reiko: Minna, stay tuned! **

**Next Time: Chapter 6: Thank You, I Love You**


	6. Thank You, I Love You

**Kumo: Hey minna!**

**Reiko: ^^ hello again, minna-san!**

**Kumo: say... where's Bel?**

**Reiko: oh, he was irritated earlier about this chapter that you're going to post...**

**Kumo: *giggles* is that so..? Okay then! Onto the story! *grins***

Somewhere Down the Royal Blood

Chapter 6: Thank You, I Love You

Reiko woke up only to discover she's on Bel's room. She blushed and blushed more when she found out that her clothes have changed. "What the heck?!" She yelled half-heartedly. "Ushishishi… I see you're awake, princess…" Someone called. "B-Bel?" And Bel only smirked at her. Then Reiko sighed annoyingly. "Ugh. Seriously, Bel… Did you really take to change my clothes?" Reiko said. "Ushishishi… Princess, I'm not that pervert to look at your parts, ne?" Reiko nodded. "But still…" Then she sighed and Bel's smirk disappeared as he came nearer to Reiko and she just stared at him.

"Himeko…" Then Reiko moved away from him. "You're Rasiel, aren't you?!" Reiko almost yelled. "Ushishishi… Reiko, you killed my dumb brother, now would you think he'll be alive again?" Reiko stared at him. And she hugged him. "B-Bel…" Then tears started to flow. Bel just smirked and hugged her back. "Bel… I missed you…" Reiko continued to sob as Bel hugged her tighter. "You might be dead if the prince didn't rescue you, Himeko…" Bel said blankly. Reiko pulled off from the hug and stared at Bel. "Why're you calling me Himeko?" Reiko asked. Bel grinned widely. "It's because the prince wants you to be his princess." Reiko's eyes widen and gasp quietly. "…What?" Bel chuckled. "Because the prince loves you…"

Reiko's mouth was still open due to shock. Bel hold Reiko's chin and closed her mouth. "What do you say, Himeko?" When Reiko didn't respond, Bel just kissed her. Reiko's eyes widened more bigger than before. Then it softened and returned the kiss.

When they pulled out, Reiko blushed hard and couldn't look at Bel. And he held her head still so she could look at him directly. "Are you alright now?" Reiko glanced at him and nodded. Then she hugged him again.

"Thank You, I Love You…" Then she became unconscious. Bel carried her in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, princess… I love you too…"

Then he smirked and drifted off to sleep with his princess.

**Chapter 6: End**

**Kumo: Oi, Bel!**

**Reiko: He doesn't want to show up…**

**Kumo: *sigh* now I know why... Minna, characters will be a bit OOC in future chapters... Sorry...**

**Reiko: But please, stay tuned! *grins***

**Next Time: Chapter 7: Surprises**


	7. Surprises

**Kumo: Minna, I regret that I made Bel OOC…**

**Bel: Ushishishi… You better regret it, peasant.**

**Kumo: I know you'll hate to make Bel ooc, I just can't help myself..**

**Bel: Oi, peasant. Where's Reiko?**

**Kumo: u-uhh.. hehehe.. *scratch head***

**Bel: *shows knives* shishi.. are you annoying me..?**

**Kumo: hmm.. MAYBE. XD**

**Kumo: minna, ooc alert on future chapters. I'm warning you.. *pouts* ne, onto the story! *smile***

Somewhere Down the Royal Blood

Chapter 7: Surprises

Reiko woke up from her slumber and found out that Bel is hugging her. Which means…

Her eyes widened from shock and punched Bel on the face. "Baka Ouji! Wake the hell up!" Then, when Bel opened his eyes, he raised an eyebrow like nothing happened. "You awake, princess?" Bel asked and smirked. "Baka! What happened last night?!" Reiko asked while shouting half-heartedly. Bel just smirked.

"Ushishishi… Nothing happened last night, other than _OUR_ confession."

Then she remembered last night, her eyes widen and cheeks became red from embarrassment. "What…?" Bel smirked and nodded. Then he leaned down to kiss her. But Reiko didn't resist. Because she knew this is happening and she loves him, that's why she kissed back.

When they pulled out, Bel grinned while Reiko blushed hard and looked away. "Ushishishi… Let's go downstairs, princess…" Reiko quietly nodded. When they went down…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REIKO!"

Reiko's eyes widened. Then she remembered it really is her birthday today.

"Minna…" Then Reiko sobbed. "There's no time for crying, trash." Xanxus said. "Ara! Bel-kun said it's your birthday today!" Lussuria said. Then from crying, Reiko's jaw dropped. "What? I haven't told him when is my birthday…" Reiko said in a puzzled face.

"Ushishishi… Himeko, someone told me." Bel said, smirking.

"Who?"

"Here's she!"

Chapter 7: End

**Bel: WHERE. THE HECK. IS REIKO?!**

**Kumo: she went elsewhere okay?! Just stop worrying over her my eardrums are half broken, dattebane!**

**Reiko: eh..? 6 reviews already..? *pops out of nowhere, smirk***

**Kumo: REIKO-CHAN! *hugs Reiko***

**Reiko: Prince the Ripper… It's time for you to die… *shows Bel's knives, smirk***

**Next Time: Chapter 8: Long Time no See**


	8. BONUS CHAPTER WITH SOME ANNOUNCEMENT :)

**Somewhere Down the Royal Blood: BONUS CHAPTER**

Kumo: NOOOOOOO! *cries loudly*  
Reiko: K-Kumo-chan, daijobou..?

Bel: Ushishi, you're pretty loud peasant.

Kumo: KHR…. WILL END SOON, DATTEBANE! *cries more loudly*

Bel: Good for you, you won't have to write those stupid fics over the prince! Ushishi,

Reiko: h-hontou..? d-doushite..?

Kumo: Well, I don't know if it's true though. The manga updates during Wednesday at our time. But November 12 is on Tuesday…

Bel: Peasant. Daijyuuni Jyuuichigatsu is on Monday.

Reiko: Getsuyoubi..? Then it's just last two chapters…

Bel: See..? The prince is a genius!

Kumo: *mumbles* it's just the date-correction and you proclaimed yourself smart… You fallen prince..

Bel: Ushishishi… The prince's temper is about to run out. Do you wanna die..?

Kumo: I'll follow after you..

Reiko: M-Minna, please calm down.. ^^"

Kumo: Minna, I have a warning…. This fic originally was _FINISHED_. But in some circumstances, I'm too lazy to type.. -_-

Bel: ushishishi… Weakling.

Reiko: I think you should take a—

Kumo: OUR SCHOOL DOESN'T HAVE FREAKING BREAKS, DAMN IT!

Reiko: *sweatdropped*

Kumo: Actually, our break is just holidays.. That's all.. For a sophomore like me..

Reiko: Daijobou dayo..! *pats Kumo's back*

Kumo: *pouts*

Bel: shishi, enough with those dramas, onnanoko-chan,

Kumo: by the way, I'll publish the others on my birthday as my gift to all of you~ *giggles*

Bel: shishi, why don't you just post them at the prince's birthday? The prince will be more honourable if you do that. And you'll have less punishment than you do. Ushishi,

Kumo: oh! That's a great idea, Belphegor! Goodjob, ouji-san!

Bel: *facepalmed* peasant. You should replace '-san' with '-sama'

Kumo: My so-called punishment is still on my birthday, so I can do whatever I want to you two.,

Reiko: Including me?! *points at self*

Kumo: *smirks evilly, nodded* Reiko-chan, Bel to koukun, dattebayo! *waves*

**Minna, just post this chapter for fun.. Hahaha… Since I have nothing to do today.. LOL.**

**Until Next time!**

**Ps. Currently writing chapter 10 of Somewhere Down the Royal Blood: The Real Story. Pm me if you want me to publish it. ****)))))**

**By:**

** arashi_kumo (follow me on twitter. XD)**


End file.
